A Monster's Fate
by Codvambera
Summary: Randall knew his time was coming. He knew he was going to get banned from the Monsters Program, but he didn't expect to get banished into the human world. Now he's stuck with no way back and no where to go, but his fate changes when 3 humans discover him. Rated T because I can.
1. Banishment

Strolling through the halls of Monsters Inc., I tried to avoid any contact with anyone. I didn't want them to know what I was doing, or where I was going. I'm not even supposed to be here, especially when everyone was angered by what I have done.

"Well, I don't know where Randall went. The last time I saw him was when he was in front of the building." My assistant, Fungus, said to a CDA agent. I quickly backed up into the corner and turned invisible, and I started to watch the scene.

"So you last saw him at the entrance of Monsters Inc.?" The CDA agent asked Fungus.

"Yes, I just told you tha- never mind." He replied, walking off to the scare... I mean laugh... floor. The CDA agent followed him. I looked around, making sure there was no one else around so I could turn un-invisible. Thankfully, I saw no one, and turned visible again.

I ran down the hallway, looking for the Monsters Inc. records. I needed it in order to avoid getting banned from here. I don't really care about getting kicked out of the Monsters Program, but not getting banned would really impact Sully and Mike, and it would show them that they can't get rid of me that easy! Well, they actually threatened to banish me, since I was supposed to go to jail, but I escaped.

I ran into a CDA agent and started to panic. If any CDA agent finds me, I'm gone for good, and I've already been spotted.

"Randall?" They asked, but they already knew it was me.

"What?" I growled.

"You are in violation of code 1126!"

"Which is...?"

"All Monsters in the eternity banning group must not leave the perimeters of their home."

"Too bad!" I yelled, pushing him to the side. "I have something important to do."

"The leader of the prohibition troop wishes to speak with you." He said as I walked off. I stopped and turned to him.

"Why?" I asked him.

"That information will be announced at your presence." I growled at his response and decided to followed him.

He lead me to the prohibition troops main office, where their leader was. I stood at the doorway.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Randall, do you have any idea of where you are going to be?" He asked while twiddling his thumbs.

"When?" I asked.

"After you're banished." He replied. Well, that's a new word they used.

"No, not really."

"Do you know where you're going to be banished to?"

"No." My reply made the leader smirk.

"Get the door!" He yelled to a few CDA agents. They nodded and left the room.

"Door- what?" I started.

"Randall, a majority of Monsters agreed that you should not be allowed to stay."

"Wait... What?!" I yelled, surprised by what he was saying. He didn't reply, and instead 2 CDA agents came into the room with a brown activated door. I instantly knew what he meant.

"Wait... No! Not yet!" I panicked.

"Goodbye, Randall."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and do my poll! Be sure to do paranoiac666's poll, too! Like, really, do them.


	2. The Outside

I fell flat on my face when I was thrown through the door. I scrambled back up and turned toward the door, which was just then closed. I ran to it as fast as I could and opened it hoping they didn't deactivate the for already. It was just an empty closet. I felt a wave of devastation come over me, and I started backing up from the door, leaving it open. I turned around again a and looked around. I was in an empty room with nothing but a closet door, a light, and another door, probably leading outside. This place must be just for the eternity banning group, and for what I have known, only one other monster has ever gotten banned into the human world, which no one would reveal why.

I walked up to the other door directly in front of me and put one of my hands on the handle. I sighed, hoping they didn't put me anywhere too bad. I pushed to door open and looked outside. It was night, and I was looking out at a large lake surrounded by the woods._ I hope they didn't put me into the middle of the lake... _I thought. I looked up, noticing that I could probably climb up the wall. I pulled myself onto it and climbed onto the top of the roof with ease. I looked out to the lake again and watched the moon's reflection in the water. After observing the moon for a few seconds I turned away from the lake and looked behind the building. Thankfully there was plenty of land behind the building, it was just right on the edge of the lake. The woods aren't exactly welcoming, but right now it's the only chance I have. I climbed off of the roof and stepped onto the land ahead.

It wasn't long until I hit one of the human side roads. Being midnight, no one was driving on it. I turned invisible and carefully stepped onto the road, trying to cross it. I know that I can't be spotted, no matter what situation I'm in. I was on the other side, but then the area around me started to light up. I turned toward the source and saw a human car heading strait for me. In fear I reappeared, and the car swerved past me, barely missing. It stopped and a door opened, so I turned invisible again. That's a bad thing about my color change: if I get startled enough or if I get hit hard enough I'll change color.

I ran away from the human before I even saw what they looked like. I just followed the road and hoped it would take me somewhere. Once I stopped thinking about it and accidentally reappeared next to a human who almost saw me. It's still night, and I haven't been walking for a long time, but I seem to be getting close to a town. The signs say I'm about 8 miles from the beginning, so I'll just enter the city. It must be a lot like our city, and it shouldn't be too hard to stay hidden.

* * *

_8 Miles Later..._

It's one of the human's large cities. Their buildings tower high up, and the lights fill up the night. I decided to check it out, because there's no where else to go. I entered the city while I was still invisible, and I tried not to bump into any of the humans. There were only a few walking around, so it was easy to dodge them. I looked around the new city, noticing apartments, restaurants, houses, and much more then that. I almost tried to walk into one, but then I remembered what world I was in. I'm still pretty upset over my situation, and it got worse when it started to rain. It never rained in our world, and I hate rain completely. The sound, the felling, the view, every part of it. I crawled under a bench. I looked everywhere but there was no other place that was better. I stayed under it and watched as the rain poured down, and I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and do my poll! Be sure to do paranoiac666's poll, too! Like, really, do them.


End file.
